


Talking Body

by avoidingavoidance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Friends With Benefits to Boyfriends, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, a ton of hickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean are long-term friends with benefits, and as they're enjoying those benefits one morning, Eren's sleep-deprived enough that woops—feelings come out. Luckily, Jean's a lovestruck idiot, so everything works out great and then they continue forth with said benefits.</p>
<p>(i don't have an excuse for this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> i've had that fucking tove lo song stuck in my head for a month and it won't leave me alone
> 
> also the basis for this fic is [this 9-second video of a very tired dude who did not in fact get laid last night,](http://avoidingavoidance.tumblr.com/post/140138288238/allihavelivedfor-onemancabaret-i-left-the) because i have literally zero self-control

Jean knows today’s gonna be one of those days before he’s even fully conscious.

He jolts awake from an extremely graphic wet dream at the ass crack of dawn, hard and sweaty and horribly tangled in his sheets, already reaching out for the body that had just been pressed all along his own. The dream had been so real, so vivid that he swears he can still taste dark, familiar skin on the tip of his tongue. He’d been so fucking _close,_ too, buried deep between strong thighs and clinging tight, right on the edge of losing it when reality had to butt its unwelcome head in.

With a ragged, disappointed groan, Jean lets his head fall back against his pillow and drags a hand down his face, graciously allowing himself a few minutes to sort himself out.

This is far from the first wet dream he’s had about Eren Jaeger. Shit, Eren gives Jean’s thirsty subconscious plenty of material to work with every time he comes over to ‘relieve stress.’ Being long-standing fuck buddies with him grants Jean that privilege. Jean knows damn well how good Eren feels holding onto him like that, what he sounds like when he’s about to come, what his flushed, sweat-slick skin tastes like. 

Unfortunately, he also knows how fucking _cute_ Eren can be, especially when he’s sprawled across Jean’s couch with a PS4 controller in his hands, attempting a ham-handed segue from playing video games to fooling around. He knows how badly he wants to spread Eren out across his sheets and make him moan for hours, to worship his perfect body slow and sweet with his hands and his mouth. 

He knows how often he fails in this endeavor, hesitating just long enough to chicken out and instead ending up twisted around Eren on the couch, sloppy kisses verging on desperate by the time they fumble their pants open. 

It’s barely past dawn and Jean already knows he’s gonna be texting Eren at some point today, and as always, he’ll be hiding his monstrous crush under a thick layer of casual booty call.

\--

Whenever Jean wakes up like this, nerves stretched paper thin over a desperate craving for intimacy, going for a run helps him clear his head and get his shit together. He’s not exactly a morning person, but he’s even less of a people person, and there is no place less inhabited than the edge of his college’s campus at six in the morning.

Except, of course, of _course,_ today.

With his mind wandering between the quick-paced dubstep pumping through his earbuds and how nice Eren’s inner thighs would look with dark imprints of Jean’s teeth all over them, it takes him a second to realize that there’s one other person on earth awake, and they’re walking toward him.

He can practically hear fate howling with laughter at his expense when he registers that not only does he know this lone survivor, it is against all probability none other than Eren Fucking Jaeger, because why the fuck not.

Eren’s stomping down the street, heading in the general direction of his own apartment, looking both distracted and deliciously disheveled from a distance. As Jean jogs closer, he tries very hard to play it cool, like he hadn’t just jacked off twice to the way dream-Eren squirmed under him about twenty and twenty-four minutes ago. 

“Hey, Jaeger,” he calls out smoothly once he’s in shouting range. He watches Eren shake his head as if to clear it, then look up at him, his frown clearly visible even from here. Eren’s entire demeanor screams ‘wild bear, do not approach,’ but Jean’s never been too good at following directions.

He tugs his earbuds out as he comes to a stop in front of Eren, panting slightly, and Eren stares back up at him like he’s not entirely sure Jean’s real. “Jean?”

Jean raises an eyebrow at his friend and briefly glances him over. Eren’s shaggy hair is even messier than usual, stuck up on one side like he’s been running his hands through it all night, and there’s a mildly insane glint in his bloodshot eyes. He’s clearly hopped up on a gallon of coffee, slightly pale from lack of sleep, and Jean’s pretty sure he was wearing the same shirt yesterday. 

If he didn’t look so goddamn grumpy, Jean would swear he just caught Eren in the middle of a walk of shame. Weirdly, he’s not upset or annoyed by the idea; he’s mostly just trying not to think about how cute Eren looks with a full crop of cowlicks and a suspicious squint on his face.

Far be it from Jean to pass up an opportunity to tease Eren. “Someone didn’t go home last night,” he snickers, aiming a crooked grin down at him. “’Grats on getting lucky.”

Normally, Eren would just roll his eyes and punch Jean in the shoulder, then rib him right back, but as Jean watches Eren’s eyes widen and his face turn several interesting shades of flush, he can’t help but wonder if maybe poking the bear before the sun’s even fully up was a good idea.

“I was _not_ getting _the D,_ ” Eren hisses, one eye twitching. Jean raises his eyebrows, resting his hands on his hips, and Eren takes a step closer and grits out, “I’ve been getting fucked for the last twelve hours by this stupid pointless macroeconomics paper, and I still don’t even know that I fucking wrote it in real English, so don’t fucking chuckle at me about _getting lucky_ in your stupid short-shorts.”

Jean just stares at him, watching him fume. They’ve pulled all-nighters together before, so Jean knows full well that after a certain level of sleep deprivation, stress, and caffeine, Eren kind of loses his shit in addition to his filter. “Ah.” He rubs the back of his neck, only hesitating for a second.

After all, he also knows how Eren likes to relieve his stress.

He licks his lips quickly, then says, “You, uh, kinda look like you could use the D, huh.”

Eren’s nostrils flare slightly, and he squints up at Jean for a long minute instead of responding. It may _look_ like a murder face, but Jean can practically hear the thinking gears in Eren’s head clunking together. 

“... I mean, if you’re not doing anything else,” Eren finally mumbles, his tense shoulders starting to relax. 

“Sure ain’t,” Jean says easily, turning back the way he’d come and tilting his head invitingly, and when Eren falls into step beside him, rubbing one of his eyes viciously, Jean tries his very best not to let on how extremely pleased he is.

\--

“You want anything? Water?” Jean offers over his shoulder once the door to his apartment shuts behind them, both pausing to kick their shoes off.

“No thanks,” Eren grumbles, and just as his book bag hits the floor, he presses himself up against Jean’s back and reaches around to grab his dick right through his thin running shorts. “Fuckin’ shorts,” he huffs, slipping his other hand under Jean’s shirt, cool fingers trailing over his flat stomach. “These things are so goddamn flimsy I can see your religion, you know that?”

Jean barks a laugh at that, trying to squirm around to face Eren. “They’re comfortable,” he shoots back.

“They’re _distracting._ ” Eren bites at the bony angle of Jean’s shoulder blade through his shirt, his fingers doing their best to wrap around Jean’s cock through the smooth material.

“H-hey, hey,” Jean wheezes. He manages to peel himself away from Eren, turning around and holding him at arm’s length so he can look him over again. As they’d walked back to Jean’s, Eren had started looking more and more exhausted, too out of it to even gripe about the class that had kept him at school all night. “Dude, are you even up to this right now? You look like death.”

Eren snorts, rolling his tired eyes. “Negging, Jean? Really? I thought we were past this.”

“I’m not _negging,_ ” Jean grumbles. “I’m just saying, you kinda look like you need a nap more than a dick.”

“I was just starting to relax. See if I ever relax around your ass again,” Eren replies drily. He sighs and crosses his arms, briefly leaning his head back, then mumbles, “Paper’s due at ten today. If I go to sleep now, I’m not gonna wake up until tomorrow. Can’t sleep yet.”

Jean tilts his head with a thoughtful frown. “What if I wake you up?” 

Eren shakes his head, although he looks sorely tempted by the idea. “Trust me, dude, I can feel the impending coma. I can’t risk it.”

Humming idly, Jean taps his thumb against his lips, then offers, “I can turn your paper in for you?”

Another mournful shake of Eren’s head. “Teacher’s a fossilized asshole, and he knows exactly who I am. He wouldn’t take it from you.”

Jean groans, running a hand through his hair. “What a fucking pain.”

“Tell me about it.” Eren sighs again, then slides forward into Jean’s space, easily leaning his forehead against his shoulder. “I just gotta tough it out four more hours. Think you can help with that?”

“I mean, yeah,” Jean murmurs. He has to fight himself to not bury his face in Eren’s messy hair, instead running one light, sympathetic hand up and down his friend’s back. “I’m really not trying to kill you, though. You sure you’re good for this?”

Eren snorts again, shaking his head slightly, and his tense muscles start to loosen up under Jean’s warm palm. “You always this sweet to your fuck buddies?” Jean can feel himself flush, but before he can respond, Eren mumbles, “It’s really fucking weird, coming from you.”

_“Hey—”_

“Shut uuup,” Eren drawls over Jean’s protest, pulling away from him and barging further into his apartment. 

If he wasn’t already so stiff and weird from exhaustion, Jean might be tempted to think that Eren’s embarrassed or something. For now, he just chalks it up to Eren’s lack of filter and stalks after him, totally not obsessing over the fact that Eren just called him _sweet._

As Eren moves through the living room, he strips his shirt off and throws it on the couch, but rather than collapse into his usual spot, he continues moving casually through the apartment to Jean’s bedroom. Jean raises his eyebrows, his heart doing something strange in his chest as he follows, forcing himself to not think about how nice dream-Eren’s dark skin had looked tangled in his dream-sheets. Definitely trying not to think about the fact that they’ve fucked everywhere in Jean’s apartment _but_ the bed, too, leaving the bedroom an unsullied, strangely intimate boundary yet to be crossed.

Jean stands in the doorway and crosses his arms as he watches Eren collapse facefirst onto the bed, hoping to god the sheets don’t smell like whatever truncated wet dreams smell like. If they do, Eren doesn’t seem to mind, based on the way he basically melts into them with a groan.

“C’mon, daisy dukes,” comes Eren’s muffled voice, “Come keep me awake.”

“Dude, they’re not _that_ short,” Jean laughs, pulling his own shirt off before flopping on his back beside Eren. “You’re a drama queen.”

“Short enough,” Eren replies. “And you’ve got legs up to your fuckin’ ears anyway. Might as well be a Speedo.”

“Okay, asshole, you’re just picking fights now,” Jean snorts as he rolls onto his side, digging his fingers into Eren’s unprotected ribs. 

“It’s a _compliment,_ ” Eren complains, squirming away from Jean’s tickling. “Take it or don’t, see what I care, you goddamn stickbug.”

Jean rolls his eyes loudly. “That’s a new one. Fucking weirdo.” He slides one hand under Eren’s shoulder and heaves him onto his back, much to Eren’s apparent chagrin. Talking over Eren’s grousing, Jean continues, “Dude, I’m not doing shit to you with your face stuffed into the bed like that, not when you’re already basically a corpse. It’s weird.”

Eren shrugs lazily, then casually rests his arms above his head, clearly giving Jean free reign over his body. Jean’s mouth runs a little dry at that, and even more so at the way Eren blinks slowly at him, waiting for him to make a move. He swallows quietly and moves to straddle Eren’s hips, leaning over him on his forearms so he can brush their lips together lightly, then a few more times, his boldness growing with each kiss. Eren sighs softly and tilts his chin into Jean’s kisses, parting his lips invitingly.

With as tired as Eren is, as boneless as he is right now, it seems like he might be lazy enough to actually be patient for once, and the thought has Jean’s heart fluttering excitedly. Jean’s so susceptible to Eren’s impatience, to his intensity, so he always gets swept up by him when they do this. Not that he doesn’t love it, the urgent, rough pace they always settle into, all gasping moans and tightly-gripping hands and frantic, needy thrusts. He absolutely loves it. It keeps him hooked, craving more even when they’re both panting and sated. This, though...

Having Eren give up the lead and just relax for him is a literal wet dream for Jean.

Tangling their tongues with a low moan, Jean leans into him slightly, his hands shifting to rub slowly down Eren’s ribs, squeezing his waist. Eren sighs against him, a content hum rumbling his chest, and god, his sleep-deprived loopiness must be contagious because Jean pulls away from his lips and leans into his ear to whisper, “Dreamed about you last night.”

He doesn’t have time to feel weird about admitting it. Eren chuckles warmly, his full lips curving into a crooked, amused smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jean mumbles, pausing to suck gently at Eren’s earlobe, his thumbs idly tracing the curve of Eren’s ribs. He brushes his lips down the angle of Eren’s jaw, exhaling shakily when the brunette leans his head aside for him, freely offering him the wonderfully sensitive expanse of his slender neck. Jean lightly drags his teeth down soft, dark skin, then flicks his tongue over the faded imprint of the last hickey he’d left there, barely noticeable now.

Eren shivers at the feeling, his fingers twisting in the sheets above his head, before he sighs, “Was I pulling my hair out about macroecon?”

“What?” Jean asks, momentarily confused. “Oh, no. Dumbass.” He nips lightly at the faint bruise, then presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Eren’s pulse, sucking just enough to briefly tease him. “I had you under me, just like this,” he continues softly, pitching his voice low and nuzzling into Eren’s ear again, purposely pushing his buttons. He feels Eren’s breath hitch more than he hears it, and as a sly grin sneaks across his face, Jean slips his fingers up to Eren’s chest so he can slowly drag the pads of his fingers over his sensitive nipples. “I was fuckin’ you nice and slow, makin’ you feel so good...”

Moaning quietly, Eren arches up into Jean’s hands, his teeth catching his lip as Jean gently pinches and teases his nipples between his fingers. He rocks his hips up against Jean’s, pressing the hard ridge of his cock against Jean’s ass, then mumbles, “Sounds like you’ve already got a game plan, huh.”

Jean hums softly, squeezing Eren’s nipples gently before he pulls back and looks down at him with a shrug. “If you’re up to it.”

“Slow sounds like it’ll put my ass to sleep,” Eren says. His eyes trail down Jean’s pale chest, down to where his cock is straining against the silky material of his shorts. The sight has him licking his lips and rocking up again with a rough sigh before he blinks back up at Jean. “You’re topping either way. I’m too lazy to move.”

“’S fine,” Jean murmurs, rolling his hips back along Eren’s arousal with a hum. 

“Don’t let me fall asleep,” Eren warns, arching a stern eyebrow at Jean. “I’m serious, dude, this paper’s worth, like, a quarter of my grade.”

“I won’t, god.” Jean sits upright and grins crookedly, drawing the tips of his fingers down Eren’s torso, through the sparse dusting of dark hair leading from his chest down to his stomach. “You don’t fall asleep after sex anyway, man, no matter what we do. You just get all hyper.”

Eren sniffs at that, but he can’t exactly refute the point. “Even so,” he says, “Never done slow before, not with you. If I start falling asleep, you gotta knock it off.”

“Eren,” Jean soothes, leaning down to catch his lips warmly, easily following up the kiss with a light nip at Eren’s lower lip. “Trust me, okay? I promise not to let you fall asleep and flunk your stupid econ class.”

“If I have to take it again next semester, I will lose my shit.”

Jean huffs and sits up again, lifting his hips away from Eren’s just to be a pain. “Can you stop complaining about fucking econ and focus on me blowing your mind?”

Snorting quietly, Eren grins widely and closes his eyes, spreading his fingers in surrender. “Alright, alright, Jesus.” He blinks up at Jean again and wiggles his hips pleadingly, letting out a happy sigh when Jean perches in his lap again. “So what’d your prophetic dream foretell?”

“Guess you’ll have to find out, won’t you,” Jean replies quickly, grinding his ass back against Eren once more before he rolls off of the bed altogether and moves to fish around in the nightstand.

“Aw, Jean, c’mon,” Eren pleads. He slings one arm over his eyes with a groan, his other hand dropping to curve over the tight bulge his cock makes in his jeans, palming himself idly. Sighing softly, he makes to unfasten his pants, but Jean swats his hand away before he can get the button open. Eren throws Jean a dirty look under his elbow, at which Jean just playfully sticks his tongue out.

Tossing the lube onto the bed next to Eren, Jean pats his thigh and murmurs, “Scoot up, c’mon.” 

With some helpful pushing, Eren manages to wiggle all the way onto the bed, quick to shove away Jean’s ridiculously comfortable pillows. He licks his lips and spreads his thighs so Jean can crawl between them, letting his arms drop above his head again, once more baring himself to Jean.

Jean groans softly at the sight, leaning over Eren on his hands and dragging his eyes down the smooth lines of his chest, his hips, his teeth catching his lip at the appealing picture Eren makes. “Fuck, Eren,” he sighs, “You look so fucking good like this.” Eren huffs quietly and hooks his legs around Jean’s hips, tugging him closer. Jean hums and presses one hand to Eren’s thigh, curving beneath it for support as he rocks his hips down into Eren’s, languidly grinding their cocks together just to tease.

Before Eren can complain, Jean ducks to press hot, wet kisses down the line of his throat, sucking and biting as he makes his way down to his shoulder, past his collarbone. As he kisses down Eren’s chest, he pauses to tease his perked nipple gently between his teeth, humming softly at the way Eren arches and moans under him, his eyes rolling closed as his hips press up insistently. Jean grinds his hips into Eren’s for as long as he can manage before he has to scoot back to continue further, but he makes up for it by palming at Eren’s cock through his pants, the steady pressure earning another ragged, strained groan.

“Jean,” Eren murmurs, his hips twitching under Jean’s careful touches, “’S getting uncomfortable, c’mon...”

Humming against the thick, soft trail of curls leading down Eren’s stomach, Jean blinks up at him and deftly unfastens Eren’s tight jeans, eating up the quiet sigh of relief he lets out. Jean closes his eyes and nuzzles Eren’s navel, tugging his pants aside so his cock can jut out between the undone flaps, restrained only by the soft fabric of his boxers.

Eren makes such a pretty picture spread out in Jean’s rumpled sheets, straining against his underwear, lacing his fingers under his head so he can watch Jean drag his tongue further down, tired eyes dark with arousal. Jean can’t pass up the opportunity to rub his cheek against the curve of Eren’s cock, and as he does, Eren breathes Jean’s name in a heated murmur, pressing his hips up into the attention. With a pleased hum, Jean smiles and turns to drag the flat of his tongue up the length of Eren’s arousal through his underwear, tilting his head so he can mouth wetly at the head, all too happy to make a mess of Eren’s boxers. 

“Shit, Jean,” Eren gasps, his cock twitching against Jean’s lips. He’s chewing on his lip when Jean glances up at him through his eyelashes, his face already flushed dark and pretty. 

Smiling crookedly and licking his lips, Jean rubs his palm gently against the head of Eren’s cock, carefully teasing him some more just because he can, and because the way it makes Eren’s breath stutter is far more enticing than it has any right to be. Eren takes a deep breath and leans up on his elbows so he can watch better, entirely enthralled with how Jean looks between his thighs.

Jean flicks his gaze back to Eren’s cock and strokes him once through his underwear, then tugs the hem down, letting his arousal bounce out against his stomach, hard and heavy and already wet with precome. Eren hums gratefully, his fingers twisting idly in the sheets, but when Jean leans up and flicks the tip of his clever tongue through the slit, Eren pulls the sheets into his fists and lets his head fall back with a ragged moan, his hips twitching up into the feeling.

As much as Jean loves sucking Eren off, it’s far too easy to reduce the brunette to a pile of brainless mush that way, and Jean’s more interested in seeing how many new things Eren will let him get away with before he gets impatient and starts begging. 

He presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive head of Eren’s cock, stroking him just enough to pull his subtle foreskin safely under the head, before he sits up and hooks his fingers under the hems of Eren’s jeans and boxers both. Eren’s brow furrows slightly, a tiny, disappointed sound catching in his throat, but he pulls his thighs closer together anyway and lets Jean steal the rest of his clothes, laughing when the blonde chucks them right off the side of the bed.

With gentle, attentive hands, Jean coaxes Eren into spreading his thighs farther apart again, licking his lips at how easily Eren relaxes for him, still leaned up onto his elbows, his cheek resting comfortably against his shoulder. Eren watches him with dark, hazy eyes, his tired gaze intense even through his thick eyelashes, but Jean’s more than used to the feeling of Eren’s eyes on him. One might even say he thrives on it.

As Jean ducks and brushes his lips against the inside of one of Eren’s knees, he shifts his weight so he can linger there comfortably, then presses another few languid kisses to soft, warm skin, his breath steady and soothing between. He can still feel Eren watching him as he starts kissing up further, taking his sweet time dragging his parted lips along the smooth inside of Eren’s thigh. Eren’s already breathing heavier, his fingers twitching around wrinkled handfuls of fabric, and when Jean moans and starts slipping his tongue out between kisses, lightly running the tip of his nose along dark, sensitive skin, Eren’s breath catches audibly in his chest, then shudders out in a shaky sigh.

When Jean first sinks his teeth into the soft flesh midway up Eren’s inner thigh, he does so gently, but Eren’s hips still jerk at the sensation, his arousal twitching tensely against his stomach. “Fuck, Jean,” Eren mumbles, his voice raspy with obvious want. He shifts his other thigh out further, spreading himself open more, already shaking at the feeling of Jean’s teeth marking him somewhere so sensitive.

Jean throws him a crooked smile when he pulls away, dragging a warm, lingering kiss along the faint imprints of his teeth. The gesture is warm, promising, as is the way Jean’s hands squeeze Eren’s knees before he slides them under Eren’s thighs. He moves to splay his hands over Eren’s hips, Eren’s thighs resting comfortably over his arms, but he lets them stay spread open rather than use his grip to pull Eren around like he usually would.

As his thumbs trail gently along the curves of Eren’s hip bones, Jean leans back down to brush another warm kiss against his inner thigh, humming at the way Eren’s thigh tenses slightly, seeking more of his contact. He nuzzles up higher, then parts his lips against soft skin and bites again, and this time he sucks steadily, intent on leaving a dark, lasting mark here too. Eren moans softly, his hips rocking up at the sensation, and as Jean works his mark into his skin, Eren’s breath quickens to a quiet pant, his hands twisting into the sheets. 

Once he pulls off, satisfied with the deep purple of the bruise and the light imprint of his teeth around it, Jean drags the flat of his tongue over it soothingly, breathing a low groan as he does. He admires it for a moment longer before he drags his warm lips up further, until his messy bangs brush the join of Eren’s thigh. 

He nuzzles closer and starts working another mark there, and the sharp sting of his lips and his teeth has Eren gasping, bending his free thigh up and letting it fall to the side, giving Jean all the room he wants to keep going. Jean moans encouragingly, squeezing Eren’s hips as he arches them up for more, before he pulls away with a warm, wet kiss, then drags his tongue up along the soft join of Eren’s thigh, his brow furrowed slightly in concentration.

“ _J-Jean,_ ” Eren gasps, trembling under the blonde’s affection. The shaky insistence to his voice catches Jean’s attention, so he leans up enough to look at him, licking his lips and petting Eren’s hips soothingly. Swallowing heavily, Eren opens his eyes and shivers, meeting Jean’s gaze almost shyly before he murmurs, “I-I don’t—I don’t usually like slow stuff.”

Jean shifts up onto his elbows, idly drawing his palms back and forth over Eren’s warm skin, his expression showing nothing but genuine concern. “Do you want to stop?”

Eren shakes his head quickly, scooting his hips minutely toward Jean. “N-no, no—it’s just. This is fine. G-good, even. I... I like this.”

Tilting his head, Jean tries unsuccessfully to figure out what’s happening, then cautiously asks, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Eren answers firmly, leaving no room for doubt. He fidgets for a few seconds, squirming under the obvious care Jean’s showing him, before he slides one hand down to rest over Jean’s where his fingers are splayed gently over dark skin. Eren takes a deep breath and squeezes his hand, then repeats, “I _like_ this. A lot.” Jean raises a confused eyebrow, but before he can move to crawl over him again, Eren huffs and flops back against the bed. “And I like you leaving marks on me, too.”

Jean chews on that for a long moment, squinting slightly. “Okay...?”

“You fucking asshole,” Eren wheezes, his breath a sweet, overwhelmed laugh. “It’s because it’s _you,_ Jean, Christ. I—I like _you._ ”

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Jean stares up at Eren again and carefully says, “Thanks?”

“I hate you,” Eren grumbles, slinging an arm over his face. 

“Dude,” Jean sputters, before he sits up straight, his arms sliding out from under Eren’s thighs. Eren seems disgruntled by the change, but he doesn’t come out from hiding to complain. “I mean—we’ve been fucking for like a year, Eren, I’d hope to god you can stand me by now.”

“I cannot believe I have to spell this out for you,” Eren groans. “I have been fucking you for like a year because _I like you,_ you shithead. Like, _romantically._ Very gay for you. Whether we’re fucking or not.”

With an uncomfortably loud click, Jean gets it.

“ _Oh_!” he blurts, his eyes bugging out. His heart’s doing something insane in his chest, and may or may not be exploding, but that takes far backseat to the blissful realization that he’s not the only one with a big gross crush. “Oh, shit, okay,” he sputters, raking his hands through his hair. “Wow, okay. Fuck. Sorry, I was totally involved in the hickey thing, my brain wasn’t on. Wow.”

“Oh my god,” Eren wheedles, already trying to roll away from Jean’s wildly embarrassing presence. “I should not have said anything.”

“No!” Jean scrambles up the bed to brace himself on his hands above Eren, his heart still doing acrobatics against his ribs. “No, nono, you definitely should have said something, Eren, shit.” He pauses to try and coax Eren into coming out of hiding, but when Eren resists him firmly, he doesn’t push it. Instead, he sucks on his lips and tries to get his racing thoughts in order so he doesn’t blurt out something completely idiotic.

“Dude, I am like, stupid in love with you.”

Completely idiotic.

Eren freezes under him, then peers out at him over his elbow, his wide stare bordering on horrified. Cursing weakly, Jean buries his hands in his hair and stares right back, almost entirely sure he can feel his life force draining from his body.

“I-I mean, uh. Shit. Wait.”

“Are you _kidding_ me?!” Eren bolts upright, just barely avoiding cracking his skull against Jean’s on the way up, and grabs Jean’s shoulders so he can rattle him slightly. “What the _hell,_ dude! How long?”

“I don’t know!” Giving his hair an aggravated ruffle, Jean throws his hands up and pointedly stares at the wall, then grumbles, “I don’t fucking know, man. It’s not like it happened all at once. It just kinda... grew. Like fungus.” He turns back to Eren with a pained grimace and repeats, “You are a _fungus._ ”

Eren rolls his eyes loudly and drags a hand down his face, grousing, “Jesus Christ, Jean...”

“Look, I’m _sorry,_ okay?” Jean sits back on his heels, crossing his arms stiffly as he goes back to staring at anything but Eren. 

“For what, exactly?” Eren runs a hand through his hair, then drops his gaze to the sheets. “For returning my feelings? Or for not saying anything before right now?” Jean shrugs unhelpfully, his lips pursed. Groaning softly, Eren flops back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling for a minute, his thinking/murder face back in full swing. 

Just as Jean’s starting to get worried by the awkward silence, doing his best not to fidget, Eren nods to himself, then announces, “We should date each other.”

Jean’s eyebrows shoot up. “W-what?”

“We should _date_ each other,” Eren repeats firmly before he leans up on his elbows again, seemingly confident in his conclusion. “I like you, you _love_ me—” Jean does his best to not choke to death on his own tongue, “—we spend so much time together that we’re basically dating anyway, and my good Bloodborne save is on your PS4.” He glances up at Jean and bites his lip, giving him a lopsided shrug. “Seems like a good enough idea to me, if you’re into it.”

It takes Jean a good few seconds to untangle his tongue enough to respond, but when he does, all he can do is croak, “You wanna date me.”

“Yes. I’d like that.”

“... Are you high?”

Eren groans and tilts his head back, very clearly praying for patience. “I am high on sleep deprivation, yes, but that doesn’t make my feelings any less real. They’re there whether I’ve slept or not. It’s hell.”

Jean’s still flabbergasted, staring down at Eren helplessly. “W-why’re you bringing this up now?”

“I don’t know, dude,” Eren groans, squeezing his eyes shut. “I didn’t mean to full-on confess or anything. It just kinda came out that way. You were leaving hickeys on me, and I realized that whenever I wake up tomorrow, I’m gonna feel them and see them and remember how you fucking appeared out of nowhere right when I was wondering if you’d be pissed if I knocked on your door at six in the morning, and then I’ll remember how good you looked _leaving_ them on me and how I totally wanted you to do slow mushy lovey sex stuff to me, and then I’ll probably jack off a few times thinking about that, and—”

“ _Okay,_ okay, Jesus,” Jean bleats, his face flushed dark. “Wow. Okay.”

“You asked,” Eren grumbles, poking his lip out slightly as he fiddles with the sheets. 

“I did, yeah.” Licking his lips quickly, Jean reaches out and gently rests his hand over Eren’s, dragging his thumb along his knuckles soothingly. “I mean, if you’re sure—”

“Dead-ass.” Eren blinks up at Jean again, looking adorably flustered. “Can you, like, give me a yes or a no or something? A maybe?”

“ _Yes,_ Eren,” Jean says with a dorky, nervous little laugh. “Yes, we should totally date each other.”

“Okay. Cool.” 

Jean laughs again, this one less nervous and more breathless with relief, before he leans forward and ducks to brush his lips against Eren’s, resting his free hand on the brunette’s warm cheek. Eren relaxes for him, tilting his chin up into the kiss, and turns his hand over in Jean’s so he can squeeze his fingers lightly. 

After another slow, warm kiss, Eren flops back onto the bed again and tugs Jean over him, loosely wrapping his thighs back around his hips to keep him close. Jean groans and leans into him, and when Eren threads his fingers into his hair and pulls him into another kiss, he slips his tongue between Eren’s lips with a shaky sigh, already eager to put his hands all over him. Luckily, Eren seems to be of like mind, moaning against his lips before pulling back just enough to breathe, “Touch me?”

Nodding quickly, Jean nips at Eren’s flushed lips and replies, “Hell yeah.” 

He shifts his weight and moves to run his palms along Eren’s sides, squeezing gently before he drags one hand down to curl around Eren’s cock, slowly stroking him back to full hardness. Eren moans softly, his back arching slightly, and as he rocks up into Jean’s hand, he reaches down to palm at Jean through his shorts, humming when he finds him already more than half hard again. 

“Why the hell’re you still wearing these?” he grumbles against Jean’s lips. “Get naked already.”

Jean snorts at that, not bothering to stifle the wide grin that spreads across his face. “Impatient,” he teases, sucking Eren’s lower lip between his as he slides the tip of his thumb through Eren’s sensitive slit, easily spreading around the precome beading there. Eren shivers at that, and when Jean strokes him more firmly, twisting his wrist around the head, Eren’s head falls back and his lips part around a stuttering gasp, his thighs tightening around Jean’s waist.

Undeterred, Eren wiggles his hand under the hems of Jean’s shorts and his underwear, tugging his arousal out with a practiced flick of his wrist. He wraps his fingers around him and gives him a long, tight stroke, squeezing the head just the way Jean likes, which earns him a rough, wavering moan. Eren easily matches Jean’s pace, stroking him steadily as he leans up and seals his lips over the blonde’s pulse, working a dark hickey of his own into Jean’s pale skin. 

Resting his weight on his elbow, Jean leans closer and sighs heavily, his eyes shuttering closed at the way Eren’s mouth feels on his neck. He rocks his hips into Eren’s hand, giving his cock one last good stroke before he pulls his hand away to push his shorts down. Eren chuckles against his throat, then pulls off his mark, soothing his tongue over it with a satisfied hum. 

Once Jean’s wrestled the rest of his own clothes off, he settles over Eren again and kisses him deeply, groaning softly at the way Eren moves so perfectly against him. As he curls his tongue between Jean’s lips, Eren reaches down and paws encouragingly at Jean’s ass with both hands, guiding him into a languid, grinding rhythm against him.

Jean lets himself fall into it for a few slow thrusts, but the way Eren’s skin feels against his, the way Eren’s quiet moans sound muffled against Jean’s lips, the way his fingers tense with every long drag of their hips is too damn enticing. “Mmph, wait, wait,” Jean mumbles, leaning back with a brief, bitey kiss so he can pat around the sheets for the lube. When he finds it, he makes quick work of slicking his fingers before letting Eren pull him up for more kisses, practiced fingers reaching between Eren’s spread thighs and pressing gently against his entrance.

Eren shivers at the way Jean’s fingers feel against him, rubbing and pressing to coax him into relaxing. His pretty eyes shutter closed as his hips arch into the feeling, his hands finding Jean’s shoulders, and when Jean finally works the tip of one finger into him, Eren lets his head fall back with a stuttering moan, his body pressing so pliantly against Jean’s.

“Fuck, Eren,” Jean breathes, unable to take his eyes off the face Eren’s making. He licks his lips and eases his finger all the way inside him, sighing shakily at how _tight_ the brunette is, then nudges his nose against Eren’s cheek as he murmurs, “You look _so_ fucking good right now...”

“Y-you may have mentioned that, yeah,” Eren laughs, a wide, crooked smile spreading across his flushed face. “Mm, hurry up with this part, okay?” Jean tilts his head, ready to ask if everything’s okay, but Eren’s quick to curve one hand over the back of Jean’s neck with a reassuring squeeze. “J-just this part. I want you in me already.”

With a wheezy laugh, Jean nods, ducking to catch Eren’s lips again as he starts thrusting his finger inside him, just slowly and gently enough to help him relax around it. He nibbles lightly on Eren’s lip when he buries his finger deep and curves it up toward his stomach, earning himself a cute, squeaky little moan and an impatient wriggle of Eren’s hips. Teasing the tip of another finger against his entrance, Jean nuzzles against Eren’s ear, unable to bite back a pleased hum at the way Eren’s thighs spread further apart and his hips eagerly roll up into the feeling.

Jean’s brain is already going a mile a minute thinking about all the slow, mushy, affectionate things he wants to do to Eren, all the ways he wants to turn him into a sated, pleased mess tangled up in his sheets. Still, even with Eren’s blessing and his reassurance, Jean keeps getting stuck on what Eren had said earlier. 

He leans up to look at him again, momentarily distracted by the way Eren’s writhing so perfectly on his steadily thrusting fingers, before he brushes his lips against the corners of Eren’s and says, “Hey, you.”

“H-hey, me,” Eren replies, hazy eyes blinking open again. 

“If we get into it and you don’t like what I’m doing, let me know, okay?” Jean nudges his nose against Eren’s, slowing his hand just to rub the tip of a third finger against him. “I know you said you’re okay doing slow stuff with me, but if you change your mind, just say so and I’ll switch to something I know you like.”

Eren swallows heavily, his nails scratching through Jean’s undercut for a moment before he nods against him. “Y-yeah, okay,” he sighs, before he leans up for another deep, lazy kiss, groaning raggedly against Jean’s lips as he works him open on three gentle fingers. “Fuck, hurry up, ‘m dying here...”

“Relax, then,” Jean laughs, pointedly burying his fingers deep and curling them up against his prostate. Eren breathes a shaky moan, his back arching away from the sheets, and Jean groans at the way Eren squeezes around him. “You’re so tight, goddamn...”

With a deep, wavering breath, Eren licks his lips and lets himself relax further, eased along by the steady pace of Jean’s fingers thrusting and spreading inside him. He nudges Jean into another kiss, tangling their tongues with a soft moan as he slips a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around what he can reach of Jean’s cock. Jean hums into him, his hips rolling into Eren’s loose grip, then picks up the pace with his fingers, duly encouraged. 

By the time Eren’s panting against him, impatiently squeezing Jean’s cock and rocking back onto his fingers, Jean’s more than ready to move on too. He slides his fingers out once he’s sure Eren’s ready, pulling back with another quick kiss before he leans over toward the nightstand and fishes a condom out of the open drawer. Eren snatches it away from him and rips it open with his teeth, impatiently wriggling closer to Jean so he can roll it over his cock, licking his lips at the way Jean twitches in his hands. 

Jean leans over the edge of the bed and grabs one of the pillows Eren had knocked off, then pats his hip and mumbles, “Here, up.” Eren lifts his hips and lets Jean slide the pillow under his ass, then hooks his legs around Jean’s waist and tugs pointedly, a crooked grin spreading across his flushed face.

“So this is what you dream about, huh?” Eren asks, eagerly watching Jean spread more lube over his cock.

“S-shut up,” Jean stammers, flushing hot at Eren’s teasing before he scoots further between Eren’s thighs and spreads his knees for leverage. “You good?”

“ _Yes,_ Jesus,” Eren grumbles, squeezing his thighs around Jean’s waist insistently. Jean nods, then leans over Eren on his elbows and kisses him lazily, shifting his hips forward until the head of his cock bumps against him. Moaning softly, Eren bends his knees up and rubs back against him, his hands sneaking back down to squeeze Jean’s ass again. Jean hums roughly, flicking his tongue between Eren’s lips once more before he reaches down and steadies his cock. 

With Eren’s help, he lines himself up and presses forward, and as the head of his cock sinks into Eren’s tight heat, Jean shivers out a breathy moan and shifts his hand to grip Eren’s thigh, trying not to lose his mind at how incredibly _good_ he feels already. He’s tensing around him, though, his nails pressing into Jean’s ass as his jaw tightens just enough to give Jean pause. “F-fuck, Eren,” he gasps, pressing his lips to Eren’s flushed cheek as the brunette pants and arches under him. “C’mon, relax for me...”

“J-just—” Eren cuts himself off with a huff, tilting his head back and biting his lip. “’M good, just take it easy, yeah?”

Jean nods at that, but rather than try to press deeper just yet, he licks his lips and glances up at Eren’s face. Eren’s an incredibly tense person on the best of days, but when he’s running on fumes like this, it’s even harder to get him to let go of the mountain of stress he carries around with him. While Jean may be used to the frown line that so frequently crops up between the brunette’s thick eyebrows, seeing it now just makes Jean want to be even gentler with him, even more careful. 

Fortunately, Jean’s perfectly fluent in Eren’s stubborn body language by now, and he’s nothing if not determined to help him relax. 

He lightly nudges Eren’s head aside, then sets to dragging hot, wet kisses down the long line of his throat, moaning raggedly at the bare salt of Eren’s sweat on his tongue. Eren shivers and gasps, tilting his head further with a low sigh, and before long, the feeling of Jean’s lips and tongue on his neck has Eren melting under him, his eyes blissfully closed.

When Jean starts moving again, he does so carefully, immediately noticing the way Eren’s thighs tighten on his hips for a moment. They relax again quickly, though, before Eren spreads them farther apart and rocks his hips up encouragingly. His body’s all loose and pliant from Jean’s affection, thoroughly disarmed as always by the attention to his wonderfully sensitive neck, so Jean nuzzles into one last warm kiss against his pulse before he leans up again and presses forward more intently. Jean works himself deeper into Eren with slow, gentle thrusts, his eyes falling closed at the feeling, his hand squeezing and kneading Eren’s warm thigh. 

Once he’s bottomed out, he grinds up into the brunette with a rough groan, nearly overwhelmed by how tight, how _perfect_ Eren feels around his cock. He’s so quiet, though, so still and patient that Jean’s almost nervous. He opens his eyes to blearily check on him, but any worry he’d had dissipates entirely when he sees the wide, satisfied grin on Eren’s face, his lip caught between his teeth.

“Y-you look goofy,” he laughs, not minding the breathless quality to his voice.

“Whatever,” Eren sighs, “I feel _great._ ”

“Mm, good,” Jean rumbles, before he leans up enough to brush his lips against Eren’s. He pulls his hips back slightly, then rolls them forward again, and when Eren moves back against him with a shaky breath, Jean takes it as permission to keep going.

The rhythm they fall into is slow and steady, Jean moving into Eren with long, easy thrusts, grinding into him every time he buries himself deep. He keeps his eyes helplessly trained on Eren’s face, his expression clearly showing how pleased he is to be taken care of. He’s not quite squirming in pleasure, not just yet, but Jean figures this is a good enough first step. 

“Shit, Jean,” Eren murmurs, licking his lips slowly before blinking up at him, giving him a lopsided grin. He reaches up and pulls Jean into another slow, lazy kiss, gladly swallowing the blonde’s moans when he starts rocking his hips back into Jean’s easy rhythm. Tangling his legs higher around Jean’s waist, Eren threads his fingers through messy blonde and tugs, trying and succeeding at pushing Jean’s buttons.

Not to be outdone, Jean breathes a low, rumbling moan and nips sharply at Eren’s lower lip, then pushes himself up onto his hands, giving himself more room to work with. Eren sighs and arches up after him, already missing the way his slick cock had been rubbing against Jean’s stomach. Rather than reach down to touch himself, though, Eren lets his hands fall to the sheets above his head again, his eyes shuttering closed as he leans his head back, and the picture he makes leaves Jean entirely breathless. 

As fluid, as natural as the movement had been, the subtle curl at the corners of his lips totally gives Eren away. He knows exactly how he looks right now, and exactly what it’s doing to Jean. After all, if Jean’s fluent in Eren, it only makes sense for Eren to know Jean just as well.

Rather than try to conjure up something to say, Jean curses softly and rocks his hips deeper into Eren, grinding up a little harder, trying to reduce him to the same sort of brainlessness. Eren shivers at that, his fingers tangling in the sheets, but he knows well enough when he’s being challenged. 

Lips parting around a tempting moan, Eren crosses his ankles behind Jean, then sighs, “Fuck, you’re puttin’ me to sleep...”

Jean’s rhythm stutters, but before he can ask if he’s serious, Eren squints one eye up at him, a wide, teasing grin spreading across his flushed face. Really, Jean should’ve known it wouldn’t be so easy, not when Eren gets such a kick out of playing with him. 

“Oh yeah?” Jean growls, sitting back on his heels and wrapping his hands around Eren’s bony hips, hauling him deeper into his lap as he does. 

Eren adjusts to him easily, wiggling his hips in Jean’s grasp. “Yeah... jeez, Kirschtein, you had one job.”

“Well, shit,” Jean snorts. He licks his lips and grins right back, then rolls his hips back, pulling almost all the way out. He hovers there for a long, torturous second before he snaps his hips back into Eren, using his grip to hold the brunette down on his cock as he grinds deeper, harder than before. Eren gasps at that, his head falling back as his fingers twist in the sheets, and before he can recover, Jean rasps, “Guess I should fuck you better, huh?”

Without giving Eren room to breathe, Jean keeps his agonizingly slow pace, easily pulling Eren back onto his cock with every firm thrust. He fucks into him evenly, strong hands controlling the rhythm in a way he knows drives Eren crazy, earning every shaky moan that spills from flushed, bitten lips. 

“Y-yeah,” Eren replies finally, his tongue quickly wetting his lips as he glances up at Jean through his eyelashes. “Gotta keep me up _all morning,_ f-fuck...”

It’s a simple enough statement, but the way it rolls off Eren’s tongue makes it sound absolutely _filthy._ Eren’s ragged voice is dripping with lust, his breath panting out hot between parted lips, and that’s more than enough to light a fire in Jean’s blood. 

Groaning roughly, Jean pauses just long enough to hook his arms under Eren’s knees, hauling them easily over his shoulders. Eren gasps as the movement lifts his hips off his pillow, then again when Jean turns and nips sharply at the inside of his knee, sucking just hard enough to leave another flushed bruise there. He squirms in Jean’s lap as best he can, moaning breathlessly as Jean grinds up into him with a low rumble.

Once he’s satisfied with his mark, Jean rubs his hands slowly down Eren’s tense thighs, then leans over him on his hands again, bending him back and pressing him against the sheets with a shaky exhale. He leans more of his weight into Eren, sinking deeper, and just as Eren opens his mouth to urge him on, Jean starts moving again.

He picks up his rhythm from before easily, but now, every slow, hard thrust stuffs Eren full of him, and it doesn’t take him long at all to find the angle that has Eren gasping sweet little moans with every panted breath. 

Writhing under Jean, Eren arches his back and gasps his name, his hands fisting tight in the sheets above his head and pulling. Jean’s fucking him so slowly, but it’s _so_ intense at this angle, enough so that any teasing pretense he’d had is quickly washed away beneath constant, steady waves of pleasure. His toes curl in the air behind Jean, his thighs tensing and flexing against the blonde’s chest, but beyond that, he’s entirely at Jean’s mercy.

Jean groans roughly, his own fingers gripping the sheets on either side of Eren. The view from here is _insane,_ between the incredible face Eren’s making, the way every thrust sends electric little sparks all through them both, the way Eren’s flushed cock is dripping thick precome onto his stomach, fat droplets shining in the warm morning sunlight. He’s so _tight,_ too, taking every deep thrust so perfectly that Jean can’t help but moan for him, gasping brainless praises wherever he can string the words together.

Desperate for more contact between them, Jean presses one hand to Eren’s tight stomach, his splayed fingers slipping through the brunette’s copious precome and smearing it across his dark skin. Eren pants out a whimpering little sound at that, then blinks blearily up at Jean, arching into his touch and squeezing around him with a ragged sigh. He untangles his fingers from the sheets and reaches down to grab Jean’s hips, groaning quietly when he can’t quite reach, the tips of his fingers just brushing over sweat-slick skin.

“J-Jean,” Eren gasps, shakily riding his hips up against Jean, meeting his next thrust with a keening moan. “Jean, _fuck_ —more, more, please—”

Jean makes a soft, broken sound at that, then shrugs Eren’s knees off his shoulders, letting them fall into the bends of his elbows instead. He surges forward then, and as he catches his lips and slips his tongue between them, Eren buries his fingers in mussed blonde and pulls him yet closer, arching up against him with a muffled whine.

With Eren folded nearly in half like this, his knees almost touching the sheets, Jean has room to move closer, to pull back farther and thrust deeper, so he does. He somehow manages to keep his steady rhythm, but at this angle, every movement drags his cock _hard_ all along Eren’s prostate. Eren’s shaking under him, gasping pretty, noisy little sounds into their needy kisses, his fingers winding restlessly through Jean’s hair and pulling just to have something to hold onto.

Leaning his head back with a stuttering moan, Jean squeezes his eyes shut and thrusts harder, his self-control stretched thin by how _perfect_ Eren is right now. How he looks, how he feels, how he sounds... Jean wants more of him, more of this, more of the loud, pleading moans Eren’s painting in their shared breath.

“ _Eren,_ god—” Jean leans down and sinks his teeth into the crook of Eren’s neck, pressing their bodies together as much as he can like this. Eren bucks up against him and cries out at the sharp, sweet sting of Jean’s bites, his head thrown back eagerly, fisting his hand in Jean’s hair so he can press his mouth encouragingly against his flushed throat. Jean groans roughly and bites harder, sucking yet another dark bruise into Eren’s skin, and the sound Eren makes at that is enough to set his mind spinning.

Eren’s voice rings around them now, loud moans and cries falling freely from his lips, his hips riding up into Jean’s as best he can, desperate for more of him. Jean marks him mercilessly, his ragged sounds almost like _growls_ muffled against Eren’s throat, and the hand not holding him there by his hair flies to Jean’s shoulder, nails digging in earning him a rough, deep thrust and a savage moan. Eren cries Jean’s name at that, spine arched up tight at the feeling of being so _full,_ of Jean fucking him and marking him so perfectly. His nails drag down Jean’s shoulder, sliding in his sweat and leaving bright red lines down his skin, but the sting just riles Jean up further.

He pulls out of Eren’s neck with a loud, hitching groan of the brunette’s name, then leans up to catch his lips again, both of them biting and kissing and moaning for each other, entirely lost to pleasure.

When Eren throws his head back again and shakes for him, crying Jean’s name in the cracked, raspy little wail he does when he’s close, Jean pulls one arm out from under Eren’s trembling thigh, letting the brunette sling it around his waist again. Instead, he wraps his hand around Eren’s cock, his fingers sliding easily through dripping precome as he strokes him quickly, and as Eren writhes under him and does his best to fuck up into his tight grip, Jean lets himself lose it a little.

As he’s stroking him, gasping filthy praises between stuttering moans, Jean speeds his hips until he’s _pounding_ his cock into Eren, doing his best to keep him bent at that perfect angle as he does. Eren’s body snaps up off the bed, arched tight and clinging hard to Jean, and as he claws his nails down the blonde’s shoulders again, his ragged voice rises further to a desperate, overwhelmed _scream,_ cracked and breathless and so, _so_ perfect.

Eren shakes apart in Jean’s hands, tight and _blindingly_ hot around his cock, squirming beautifully under Jean as he fucks him through his orgasm. He comes all over his arched chest, past his shoulder even, and Jean watches awestruck for as long as he can, until the thunderous rush of his own orgasm crashes down around him. 

He’s vaguely aware of moaning Eren’s name over and over, of stammering _good, so good Eren, fuck,_ of gripping his hips tight as he works himself through it, until he’s left curled forward over Eren, clinging and gasping for breath as he mouths brainlessly across dark, come-streaked skin.

It takes them both a few long minutes to come down from their peaks, Eren with one arm slung over his eyes, Jean slowly wrapping himself tighter and tighter around him, gathering him closer. Even once the trembling has passed, Jean can’t quite find a good reason to move. He twitches his hips back enough to pull out, mostly for Eren’s sake, but that’s about all he can manage just yet.

“H-holy shit,” Eren rasps after a while, catching Jean’s bleary attention. He blinks up at him, watching Eren drop his arm above his head so he can stare at the ceiling instead. “Wow, dude.”

Jean snorts softly, idly dragging his palms along Eren’s thighs where they’re still draped loosely around his waist. “You okay?” he asks, only slightly pleased with the low, smoky sound of his voice. Eren shivers at the sound, nodding a vague affirmative, before he reaches down and tugs at the blonde’s shoulder to urge him closer.

Groaning quietly, Jean slithers up until he’s close enough to catch his lips, letting Eren pull him into a lazy, sated kiss, his fingers sliding gently through tangled blonde once more. Jean melts into him easily, slipping his tongue along Eren’s with a ragged sigh, and for once he doesn’t fight the urge to affectionately trail his knuckles down the line of Eren’s jaw. 

Eventually, Jean rolls off to the side and pulls his condom off with a grimace. He ties it off and drops it carelessly over the side of the bed, which earns him an amused snort from Eren. 

As they’re staring at the ceiling together, still trying to catch their breath, Eren’s hand creeps over the sheets to Jean’s, and when he shyly twines their fingers together, Jean grins and closes his eyes, contently rubbing his thumb along Eren’s.

\--

True to form, Eren had taken about ten minutes to get his second wind (or possibly his fourteenth, considering), and with two hours and some change left until class, he’d been more than happy to run Jean ragged and absolutely ruin his sheets.

Despite his best efforts, Eren still had to rush to class, trailing an extremely disheveled, smug-looking Jean behind him. “It’s not that I don’t trust you to get to class on your own,” Jean had explained over the frantic sound of Eren searching for his pants, “It’s that I don’t trust you to not pass out the second you turn your paper in and end up sleeping in a lecture hall for three days.”

“So, what,” Eren had barked, pulling on one of Jean’s shirts backwards and inside-out. “You’re gonna _escort_ me?”

“Yep.” Jean had yawned as he fastened his own pants, and as Eren had bolted by, he’d stuck a finger in Jean’s open mouth just to be a pain in the ass. “ _Fuck,_ dude, quit. Anyway, yeah, I’m escorting your ass right back into my bed when you’re done. Otherwise I’m gonna think you’re dead or ignoring me.”

“I can’t ignore you,” Eren had called from the hallway, “We’re _dating_ now.”

“Awesome,” Jean had whispered reverently, running a hand through his hair but quickly giving up on taming his severe sex tangles. He may have kept his voice down enough, but he couldn’t hide his enormous, goofy smile in time for Eren to stomp back into his room, and then they’d ended up making out again, Jean pressing Eren against the dresser and murmuring stupid, affectionate shit between messy kisses.

\--

Now, having turned in his hell paper and thus released himself for the weekend, Eren’s sprawled across Jean in his bed, dead asleep and likely to stay that way for a while. Jean’s not especially tired, but he is especially interested in lengthy cuddling with his _boyfriend,_ so he has no problem with the arrangement.

With his fingers tangled idly in dark, shaggy hair, Jean watches bright daylight move across the ceiling while Eren sleeps on him, far too content to be grossed out by how damn pleased he is.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://avoidingavoidance.tumblr.com)


End file.
